Trixie? Trixie Who?
by possom2009
Summary: Tooties changed but Timmy is still the shallow kid ha has always been. Can Tootie Make him love her for more than her new look?


**My first TimmyTootie Fic!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
TimmyTootieX9 and Brat Child2: You wanted a TimmyTootie fic,so here ya go! I hope its to your likeing.  
  
There might be a little Trixie bashing in later chapters,but that's totally up to the reviewers!  
****  
On with the story!**

**{ }=Thoughts**

* * *

**Trixie? Trixie who?  
By:possom2009  
  
Ch1: The new Tootie**.  
  
"Another boring day in Dimmsdale." I sighed. Things were always dull when Cosmo and Wanda went in for wand inspections. Little did I know that today would change my whole perspective on things. "Where is _she_?"   
  
"Where's who, sweetie?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo appeared as a pink watch and a green wristband.  
  
"Tootie put a note in my locker saying that she had a surprise for me, and to wait for her after school." I said glancing down at them. I was about to ask them how their inspection went when I heard footsteps coming my way. I had two conflicting emotions flood me at the same time. _Fear_ and _curiosity_. In the end, my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
I turned around expecting to see Tootie, but my mind suddenly went blank at the sight before me. Before me stood one of the most _beautiful_ girls I had ever seen! "Timmy?" A familiar, yet oddly subdued voice brought me out of my trance.   
  
"Tootie?" She smiled and nodded. Her braces were gone along with her glasses, wich were probably replaced with contacts. Her hair was pulled back into a long braided pigtail. And her clothes! They were the kind only the popular kids could afford.   
  
My eyes stopped on the blue, crown wearing smiley face necklace that hung from her neck. **_{Wait a second! That thing just blinked! Didn't it?}_** "Timmy?" I blinked and pushed that last thought out of my head before looking at her. "Huh?" I grunted.  
  
"I asked if you liked my new look." She said as she spun around. "You're beautiful!" My hand slapped over my mouth as soon as the words came out. She blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. I mean, the girl that stood before me couldn't be the same Tootie that followed me everywhere, right?  
  
**_ {I like Trixie, I like Trixie, I like Trixie!}_** I mentally reminded myself over and over. I opened my eyes to find Tootie standing inches from me! **_{I like Tootie! No, wait! No I don't! Yes I do! No I don't! Yes! No! YES!}   
_**  
"So Timmy, you doing anything tonight?" She asked inching closer to me. I shook my head side to side. "You want to do something with me then?" I nodded and her face lit up with excitement. Then she done something that I had only dreamt of doing with Trixie.She_ kissed_ me!  
  
When she pulled away, I felt a smile slowly form on my face. "Good. Come over to my place around five, 'Kay?" I nodded again before she turned and walked away!  
  
I walked home in a daze, still not sure what had happened. When I got to my room, I suddenly hit me! "I just made a date with Tootie!" My mind spun as this information began to seep in.  
  
"Who was that girl you were talking to, Timmy?" Cosmo asked, poofing beside me."Tootie." Odd. That name usually made me cringe, but all it did now was make my smile widen!  
  
My smile vanished when I thought of all the things that I've done to her. "I don't get it!" I sighed. "Get what, sport?" Wanda asked, poofing next to Cosmo.  
  
"I don't get how she can still like me after all that I've done!" Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but I looked over at the clock to see that I had ten minutes to get ready for my date!  
  
** "I wish I had on some cool cloths!"** I yelled. "Ahem." I looked at Wanda before saying,"Uh, please?" A loud poof noise filled my room and Wanda poofed a full-length mirror in front of me.  
  
The image that stared back at me wore backward black hat, a pair of reflective sunglasses, and a sleeveless black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. The pants and shoes were the same as before only a little bigger.  
  
"Thanks guys! I hope Tootie likes my new look as much as I like hers!" I called out to them as I ran down the stairs. Four minutes later, I stood in front of Tootie's house when I heard the voice that instilled fear in every child's heart. **"TWIRPETTE! UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!"**  
  
"Great! Vicky's home!" I muttered as I knocked on the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
How ya like chapter one? Anyway, my brother is working on a fic that pairs, ya ready for this? A TimmyVicky fic! Lets just say that he's weird and leave it at that, 'Kay? Next chapter is from Tootie's pov! 


End file.
